


Call it destiny

by Mintbites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene and Cass are platonic, F/F, F/M, cass is a big old lesb and i refuse to take that from her character, they love their gf and live with the other one to make her happy lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintbites/pseuds/Mintbites
Summary: Happily ever after, after all.A bunch of drabbles about the lost princess, a thief, and a royal guard.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Call it destiny

At first, the room was lackluster. The walls were freshly painted beige and the white tile floor sparkled almost as much as that fancy crown that sat on her new vanity. The room was smaller than her tower but she wasn’t complaining. It was cozy, private. She wouldn’t have to sneak around at night if she wanted to paint, no worries of leaving candles lit and mother - Gothel, yelling at her to go to bed.   
  
But in true Rapunzel fashion, she made that bleak room into her own. Eugene ran into town to get her paints and brushes. She filled her new bookcases with books she planned to read, filled the tables with things Eugene and her parents would gift to her. Happily ever after looked so, perfect.   
  
And it was, for the most part. Besides a few black rocks and a few mishaps overall, it was wonderful! And she had stayed still for eighteen years - it was nice to be on the run for a few!! The story of her life was beginning to unfold itself. And she was happy to be sharing that happily ever after with two very important people.   
  
Eugene Fitzherbert and Cassandra. Of course, her parents were important. And not to mention the rest of her ragtag crew of friends! But these two were different. They were her two pieces of her heart that she never knew she was missing until now. The three of them bickered like they were born to do it. And though she had to admit the two of them had a rocky start to the friendship, they were at least attempting to remain civil around one another!   
  
  
Rapunzel had found herself calling upon both of them more often than not for the company, being alone for 18 years didn’t make you exactly yearn to be alone any longer. So she would ask and she would receive.   
  
Eugene would hold her hands, place his hand on her thigh, wrap his arms around her waist or offer his arm for her to hold onto. He tried to remain in constant contact with his sunshine, his dream. It was a physical reminder Rapunzel was always thankful for. For as much as he wanted to come across strong and tough, he sure was a softie for the princess. Eugene would kiss her in two very different ways. The first of which was filled with confidence. It was no secret Flynn Rider had been a ladies man. He would sweep his hand to hold her jaw, pull her chin up and smirk like he was just oh so proud of himself for catching Rapunzel’s mouth with his. The other way he would kiss her like she was the only woman he ever had before. His palms would sweat and his expression would be nervous. His spine leaned down to meet her as if he was scared to hurt her. She enjoyed a healthy dose of both.  
  
  
Cassandra was not into physical affection, at first. She was a servant to the princess, a way to show discipline and time management skills to the crown guard. But it didn’t take long for Rapunzel’s hugs, the playful nudges, and the constant physical affection to melt the older woman like a candlestick. Cass gave the best hugs; don’t tell Eugene. She was smart and snarky. She made Rapunzel laugh and cry with the stories she could tell. She snuck the princess books and treats. She would chastise the princess for being untidy, nag at the no shoes. But Rapunzel was sure she could always see a smile on the guard’s face when she would leap into danger or make a bit of a mess - as long as she didn’t have to clean it up! Cassandra was always, cold when she kissed Rapunzel. Not unwelcoming, but her lips were always chilled and her arms twitched if she was getting antsy. Cass still wasn’t used to kissing anyone; let alone a _princess._ _  
__  
_ And so, they found a way to fit around one another. Rapunzel might have loved them both but that didn’t mean it was a circle all the way around. The royal bed was thankfully big enough for all three of them; four if you counted Pascal. Cass took the far left side, Eugene the right side. Rapunzel laid between them like the missing puzzle piece. Eugene would wrap his arms around her waist and Cass would push her face into Rapunzel’s shoulder. At first, the two were very careful not to touch one another in this cuddle formation they had devised. They gave that up after the first week of cramped necks and backs.   
  
It was only Repunzel seeing them like this, so they both came to a mutual agreement if it wasn’t ever spoken of they could handle brushing against each other’s limbs while they slept. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my little drabbles about my fav ot3!! I'm not writing Cass and Eugene romantically involved AT ALL they are the best of friends.


End file.
